I'll make you smile
by Talented but Lazy
Summary: Now that you think about it, Karkat has never smiled. You look around for something that can fix that. Warning: Graphic depictions of violence.


Oh god, I'm horrible...

This whole fic was inspired by a picture by the awesome faun-songs on deviantART: faun-songs . deviantart gallery/32261107?offset=168#/d4ceeca

Gamzee's lines **DO NOT** belong to me!

I can't believe I forgot to mention this

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters<p>

* * *

><p>Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You are probably the WORST PIECE OF SHIT to ever exist in ALL THE UNIVERSES. All of them. You fucked up a whole universe that you were supposed to create just because you didn't have more PATIENCE.<p>

Because of your SHITTY LEADER SKILLS your team fell apart, you let the people who relied on you down.

You are currently sitting in a corner somewhere in the lab on the fucking meteor COWERING FOR YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE LIFE LIKE A FUCKING WRIGGLER.

You have no idea of the whereabouts of ANYONE, or if anyone is still even alive. You know that GAMZEE MAKARA, your BEST FRIEND has gone crazy from a chat you had, but that pretty much covers your knowledge.

You have spent quite some time trying to contact anyone, but all your attempts are of no avail. The only person you managed to talk to was John, but he did not help you at all. He had to do something and you could not find any other place in time where you could continue trolling him. Besides, you tend to mash the keyboard as you type, and it is not quiet at al-

Oh god. Oh fuck. Was that a...a HONK?

No. NO. You are just imagining things. Yes, that must be it...

You shift a little and make your husktop's screen darker. Just to be sure, you strain your ears for any sign of the dreaded sound and curse quietly. The sound of your own voice and its following echo scare the everloving fuck out of you. The echo slowly fades, creating eerie honk-like sounds... and how can you be sure they aren't?

You sit there frozen, freaking out as quietly as possible. The darkness - the same darkness that has kept you hidden from your death for six whole sweeps - is now the thing hiding your awaiting death. It is suffocating you; the cold and fear are talking their toll as well. You know you must keep your guard on, but you also need to keep what's left of your sanity, so you close your eyes and try to stop the shivering.

The first thing to appear in front of your eyes is your hive.

Fuck, you really miss your romcoms and all the posters... You miss your lusus, even if you used to fight a lot. How you wish none of this shit had ever happened...

Suddenly a shriek rips the air and you gasp. You didn't notice falling asleep. The echo of the scream resonates all around you, vibrating unpleasantly in your head.

From the echo you are able to hear the ever increasing honking. It takes your think pan a few seconds to process the meaning of the sound.

Oh god oh fuck.

OH FUCK OH GOD.

Even the scarce light of your husktop has ceased. You are now a sitting duck for a crazy clown. Something lands next to you with a dull thump and you twitch, making an unintentional noise.

A few seconds later you hear a raucous voice. Never in the full six sweeps of your life have you been so scared of hearing your best friend's vocal sounds.

'Hey there, best friend. WHY ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKIN RUNNING AWAY? Are you fuckin' scared?' You are paralysed from terror and as your eyes have got used to the darkness, you can see Gamzee almost clearly. His teeth are bared in a crazy grin and you notice three dark purple streaks across his face, only adding to his insane look.

Your husktop is shoved away and the collar of your shirt is grabbed.

'Time for you. TO MOTHERFUCKIN KNEEL.'

And you are pulled up on your knees. You cannot move away from the strong grip, even if you tried to.

The hand suddenly lets go of you and you lurch forwards on all fours.

You have no idea what is going on, you hear the sound of breaking bones and a sharp pain rips through your body. You cry out and gasp for air as he breaks your legs. You choke on your own breath. Your instincts finally overpower the panic that has frozen your body, and your hand thrashes around the floor for something to grab on. It finds a familiar feeling handle and clenches it.

You attempt to stab Gam_...no, he is not fucking Gamzee anymore... him_ with your crab claw that you found on the floor. You only end up swinging your arm around and sinking the blade in your own shoulder. You cannot stop another cry from filling the room.

Where the fuck did he go?

Almost immediately your question is answered. Your head is grabbed and accelerated towards the floor. The pain is unimaginable and you are starting to nauseate at the sight of the disgusting red blood that drips on the floor from who knows where. Despite all your injuries, your instincts are still driving your body and you start dragging yourself away from the danger.

A blood-freezing laugh fills the cold air and _he_ hits your head against the cold metal floor again.

You lose consciousness.

**Karkat: Be Gamzee, as you are no longer able to continue being Karkat.**

You grin over the smaller troll's limp body. Why is best friend looking so motherfucking scared? Now that you think about it, Karkat has never smiled.

You look around for something that can fix that. Your eyes fall on the sickle still clutched between his fingers and you smile even wider. You are going to make sure that he will never frown again and will always have the biggest motherfucking grin.

You take the sharp weapon and sit next to Karkat. You turn him around and pull him in your lap.

The handle of the sickle is still warm and feels small to your hand. You put its tip in his mouth and pull across the edge. His flesh rips without resistance.

Karkat now has the widest smile ever and you take a few seconds to gaze at your handiwork.

Bright red is dripping from the wounds and you wipe some off with your finger to look at the liquid.

You put the sickle down next to yourself and pull him closer.

You stroke his hair and put your chin on the top of his head.

You like Karkat like this, all motherfucking peaceful and shit. And smiling, of course.

'Smile, best friend,' you whisper softly into his ear. 'FOR TOMORROW is full of MIRACLES.'

There is no tomorrow in the Veil, of course, but you all but care about that.


End file.
